


Nature's Bounty

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [59]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Photography, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie finds Renata hard at work getting Christmas photos of their baby.
Relationships: Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	Nature's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Ren?” Minnie called, searching for her wife throughout the house. She’d just gotten back from a gig that had lasted overnight and wanted to see her, but Renata hadn’t come bounding to the door as she usually did whenever Minnie got home. Maybe she was busy taking care of Timothy? The baby room had been empty though. Still searching, Minnie made her way to the living room. There she found what she was searching for but not what she expected at all.

“That’s it, Timmy! Smile for Mommy!” Renata cooed, waving a rattle while holding her phone in her other hand. Their infant son lay on the floor in his diaper, looking rather lost as his hands clumsily reached for the snow surrounding him. Springs of holly, ivy and mistletoe lay scattered round the display as well as a red and gold ribbon tying the entire scene together.

“Ren, what in the world are you doing?” Minnie cried, running forward and plucking Timothy from the ground, careful to cradle his head. “Exposing Timothy to snow in just his diaper? He could get sick!”

“It’s fake snow,” Renata shrugged, dusting a bit off of her sweater. “No danger,”

“He could  _ eat  _ it! He could choke or get food poisoning or any number of things!” Minnie bounced her son in her arms worriedly. He seemed fine with the new arrangement, calmly drooling upon her shoulder.

“Babe, chill. I was with him the whole time, every second. He hasn’t eaten anything weird,”

“But having him pose with only his diaper on – he could get a chill!”

Renata chuckled. “In case you haven’t noticed, I cranked the heat up to 80 in here. Timmy’s fine. If anything, he’s overheating,”

Minnie’s eyes widened at that statement. Worriedly she placed a hand upon her son’s forehead, gazing into his eyes for some sort of sign of anything that might be wrong.

Timothy replied by spitting up on her.

“Aww, did Timmy make a mess?” Renata said in her baby voicing, booping her son on the nose before plucking him out of his mother’s arms. “C’mon, let’s get both of you cleaned up. Then I can show you all the pics I got of the different sets,”

“There was more than one set?”

“Oh, you haven’t even seen the half of it yet!”

Minnie followed her wife to the baby room, feeling rather torn about her outburst. On one hand she knew she was being silly for worrying about every little thing when it came to Timothy. On the other, she wished Renata wouldn’t be so carefree with their infant son at times either. It was hard to tell who was in the wrong here; maybe no one was. Minnie sometimes felt like she was experiencing the effects of post pregnancy brain even though Renata had been the one to carry Timothy.

“OK, Timmy, just a quick wipey wipe and then we’ll get you changed,” Renata chirped. She grabbed some wet wipes and began to clean off their child. Minnie came over, hovering protectively. Renata smiled up at her wife, placing a quick peck on her cheek. “See? Good as new. Now we’ll just slip him into his onesie…” she paused, sticking out her tongue as she gently tried to wrangle their son’s limbs into a snowflake print onesie, “And voila! “Our very own precious snowflake,” She pressed a kiss to Timothy’s cheek before happily wiggling her nose against his. Timothy waved his hands, grabbing at his mother’s face in interest.

“Sorry I overreacted,” Minnie murmured, a sheepish pout settling on her lips. She could see now that Timothy was perfectly fine.

“Nah, it’s not a big deal. Now c’mere. We gotta get you out of that pukey sweater,” Renata pulled at the hem of Minnie’s sweater, a mischievous smile on her face as she began to lift it up.

A blush settled on Minnie’s cheeks. “Not in front of the baby…”

“What, you think he cares? Hey, Timmy!” Renata called, looking over at their baby. “Would you care if I undressed your foxy mama right here and now? What’s that? No?”

“Ren,” Minnie chuckled in protest, helping remove her sweater but tugging her undershirt into place, “We can do that later,”

Now it was Renata’s turn to pout. “Ok then. So what else did you have in mind?”

“Right now I just want to hold Timothy and you and relax. Maybe look at those pictures you were talking about,”

“Right! The pictures!” Renata’s eyes brightened with excitement. “Lemme grab my phone! I’ll meet you back in the living room!”

Minnie chuckled as she watched her wife run out of the room. There was never a dull moment with her. Turning to pick up her son, Minnie cradled him close to her heart, humming softly as she carried him out of the room. Renata was sitting on the couch, practically bouncing in excitement as she waited for Minnie to come over. When Minnie had situated herself, she pounced beside her wife, sneaking one arm around her as she held out the phone to scroll through the photos.

“So I decided to start classic to bring out that Thanksgiving cheer. I call this series ‘Nature’s Bounty’,” In the pictures, Timothy lay half in and half out of a massive cornucopia with various fruits and gourds scattered around him. A little paper Pilgrim hat was atop his head and he was dressed in a surprisingly somber all-black onesie. Minnie couldn’t help but smile as she watched her son’s expressions range from confused to giggling to bored in each of the pictures Renata showed. Currently he had found entertainment in her fist, drooling and slightly chewing on it as his mothers looked through his photoshoot.

“Next is the ‘Turkey Time’ series. Now tell me that isn’t a face you don’t just want to ‘gobble’ up!” These pictures featured Timothy in a miniature turkey costume complete with a hood and a full set of plush turkey feathers surrounding his bum. Renata had propped him up for these photos, something that concerned Minnie who was always hyper aware of the frailty of their baby’s neck, but he seemed to look comfortable in all of the photos. “That shoot had a sudden and tragic end in the form of a massive diaper leak. But after he was cleaned up and had taken his nap, Timmy was rarin’ to go again. Isn’t that right, little man?” Renata smiled at her son, tugging playfully at his toes. Timothy wriggled and gurgled in response.

Minnie smiled, enjoying the rapport between her wife and infant son. “These are quite the photos, Ren. If it weren’t for the dance studio, I’d suggest you take this up professionally,”

“Oh, pshaw, it’s nothing as good as that,” Renata waved a hand dismissively before continuing to scroll through the photos. “This is all for fun. It was a test run for when Sophie comes over and we do a group photo shoot with Timmy and Raylan,”

Minnie quirked an eyebrow. “You got Sophie in on this too?”

“She and I split the cost of all the costumes! Just you wait until you see Raylan and Timmy dressed up as a gingerbread man and snowman together. The squee factor will be unbelievable!”

“Mm, I bet,” There were certainly going to be some wild stories from that photo shoot. Minnie didn’t doubt that.

Renata rested her head against her wife’s shoulder, continuing to show off all the pictures she’d taken that day. Minnie listened happily, occasionally placing a kiss upon her wife’s forehead or Timothy’s as the slideshow continued. She really was a lucky woman having such a beautiful family. She wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
